The Object OC Camp
Hello and welcome to the Object OC Camp! I'm choosing 10 lucky users to compete. So please assign your OC by the end of June and we'll start the day after the signups have reached their limit! Some rules: 1.Vandalizing the page in any way WILL result in a strike. If you get 3 strikes you're out. Kinda like baseball. 2.Posting an inappropriate response or harassing the creator of the page of another fellow user will also result in a strike. 3. I, as the creator, want to make sure that you are free to edit the page as long you don't post inappropriate content. 4.Have fun creating responses! It can be ANYTHING you like as long as it stays on topic. 5. If you want to quit,beware as you can never come back. 6.As long as you are a contestant, you can do confessionals, even if you are an eliminated contestant!You can do one confessional per episode. Anyways Ba-byes for now. Keep those OCs coming! Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Please assign the gender,age,and personality of your OC! Ba-byes for real this time. TOKENS Win Token: Takes away half of your votes(Phocphuc46) Immunity Token:Makes you immune Revenge Token:Gives half of your votes to another contestant. Gold Token:I actually forgot what this does. Let's just say it's a random token and once you use it it reveals what Token it is. Nothing Token:Does Nothing. Memz Token:Gives you the power of memz and automatically makes you win the challenge. TimeBomb Token:If you don't use it for three episodes, it explodes. If you do use it, it will explode your name on the wheel. Swap Token: Swap tokens with another contestant. Challenge Token: YOU decide the challenge! Illusion Token: Discises itself as a Nothing Token until you use it. It makes you disappear for the next episode,meaning you don't have to do anything Whats you favorite Token? Tell me in the comments! Shop: if you win a challenge you get coins, use those coins to buy stuff you get 50 coins per challenge win Excuse Ticket 100 coins:Excuses you of the challenge. Random Token 100 coins:After you buy this it turns into a random token Magic Wand 100 coins:It Illuminates what tokens other people have, as long as you use it on a contestant that has a Token Things that can happen Eliminations happen Every 3 Episodes, There is an elimination. It determines who gets to stay and who gets to DIE. Rejoins happen randomly. They decide when an elim contestant goes back into the game. 2 or more Eliminations must happen before a Rejoin. Challenges happen every day. The can be from Choosing the correct room to defeating a boss battle. Debuts happen randomly. They are a chance to get in the camp. Surveys also happen randomly. If a contestant guesses right the get 50 coins. Random Encounters may happen after challenges. They determine if all the contestants gain 50 coins or lose 50 coins. Episode 1A: A Choosy Start Hello, And welcome to the Object OC Camp! And 10 users were goping to compete but the comment section was literally EXPLODING! Lets see our 11 competitors! Finn Hat: TheOCremaker Male Shooting Star:PikminComet Male Age 11 Red Shade:Phocphuc46 Apache Baseball Cap:NLG (I shortened his name cuz it's hard to remember names with numbers)Male Windows Logo:TheRobloxianGuy67 Male Butterscotch:Poud. The Aristocat Female Blue Raspberry:JoeJoeTheAnimator Male Shippy:EsaïeOnWikia Male Quadrouple Cherry:InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Theft T.:AwsomeAquamarine Bubble Wand:BrownFamily1108 Female Age 11 Personality:Very nice,hates OAW So there are our 11 users! Dont worry if you Didnt get a chance to sign up. There IS debuts in this series and there will be debuts in the next series too! Enough dallying around now. We have to discuss the challenge. You guys are in a maze. You have to choose a way to go, if you choose the wrong way, you'll be blocked off. You have to say what directions you'll go through for five rounds. You can say Left,Middle,or Straight. 5 times, one word for each round. Still don't get it? Here's an example. Round 1:Middle Round 2:Left Round 3:Right Round 4:Middle Round 5:Left You don't have to go exactly the way I went. Challenge due the day after tomorrow. And don't be scared to do confessionals! You can do them in this camp. Episode 1A.B:A Quick Confession Guys.... Painful things have been written in the comments. These comments are as painful as cancelling The OC Challenge Camp. One of them was from Poudriette The Aristocat. "Did you just assume my gender?!Well, what I did just say is,that B.Scotch just acts genderless but it was a total female." Guys, I try to do everything the best I can. Comments like that show me that some ppl don't like the fact that I dont do every single thing perfect. I don't do everything perfect but that's OK. So if I got the name,gender,personality,or age of your OC wrong please don't get mad at me.Just remind yourself that everything I do isn't perfect.No one has done everything in their life perfect. Moving on. This one is from InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki. "I don't want to be powerful with the illusion token( I'm just going to call it the Zoroark Token) memz,immunity,and theft token and I don't like the Nothing Token as much as the yoyle token (at least the yoyle token does something) so it's either the revenge or win tokens I like also, memz can be too op. Just nerf it." These tokens were my idea, so don't sack me for it. Yes, some tokens are a little powerful but they were my idea. I just want this Camp to have something unique. So let's give a strike to Poudriette and IOMW. STRIKE BOARD Butterscotch 1 Quadrouple Cherry 1 So guys be kind, and don't put things that insult me in the comments or anywhere. If you have something that could hurt someone's feelings, don't say it. Episode 1B:Challenge Results and Random Encounters Hello,and welcome to the Object OC Camp! Where Today, we'll be discussing the challenge results. But first, Confessionals! We only have one confessional today, from PikminComet. I hope this still counts...school sucks. So, the challenge was to go in the room in the maze that wasn't blocked off. here are the results: Round 1 PikminComet,Poudriette The Aristocat:Left Insanipedia,AA,Phocpuc46:Middle NLG,BrownFamily:Right The correct answer was.... Middle Insanipedia,AA.andPhocphuc46,Please Proceed. Round 2 Phocphuc46:Left AA:Middle Insanipedia:Right The correct answer was.... Left! Congrats Phocphuc46! You get the 50 coin prize! Plus,you get a Token,too. I'll use my wheel to decide which Token you get. It decided,and you get a Win Token! **RANDOM ENCOUNTER** Huh?Oh, how lovely! A Random Encounter! They give all the contestants 50 coins....or lose 50 coins! Im in my nice stage, so it'll guaranteed be 50 coins gained! Phocphuc46, you can now buy an item from the shop with your 100 coins! Anyways, I'll be back after a while for the elimination episode! Vote for who you want to be eliminated in the comments! Episode 1C: The First Eliminated Hello, and welcome back to The Object OC Camp! This will be a short episode. Anyways,let's do the elimination. We only got one vote, and that is for........... ................. PikminComet,AKA Shooting Star. Sorry you were eliminated. We just didn't learn too much about you, but the viewers have spoken. You did the first challenge, but that was all you could do. Phocphuc46 didn't even use his Win Token. R.I.P PikminComet Now that the elimination is done,we can move on to the important stuff. Im making a page that is an OC Gallery. But since I dont have PowerPoint 2003, it'll just be the names of your OCs. Im also going to be on the Object School Forum! So, bye for now. Episode 2A:Weapons Of Choice Hello, and welcome back to the Object OC Camp! After Pikmin's elimination we have good/bad news. Poudriette has unexpectedly quit. She will be replaced with B.I.T.B! Anyways, onto the challenge. You will have to create a weapon. I will judge it on a score of 100. Also, some of my OCs other than myself are judging. Cranberry:I kinda just wanted to judge anything but weapons. Firewood:If any of these have anything to do with axes of fire I will rage quit. Bell:Meow! So, get to creating your weapons! Episode:2A.B:What happened to The Object OC Camp? I have some bad news. The Object OC Camp is cancelle. I have more camps to run, but don't worry,it will be replaced with DSi Mayhem,my new camp. R.I.P The Object OC Camp 2017-2017 NEWS Bubble Wand is in the camp Theft Token is in the camp Quadrouple Cherry is in the camp Shippy is in the camp Blue Raspberry is in the camp There is officially five spots remaining Windows Logo is in the camp There is officially four spots remaining Baseball Cap is in the camp There is officially three spots remaining Butterscotch is in the camp There is officially two spots left Finns Hat, Shooting Star, and Red Shade are in the camp THERE ARE NO SPOTS LEFT Insanipedia &Poudriettte got a strike Reason:Insulted Creator PikminComet is out of the camp Reason:Eliminated Poudriette is out of the camp and will be replaced with B.I.T.B Reason:Quit The Object OC Camp is CANCELLED. Category:OCs Category:Camps Category:Cancelled Category:Alex0421